Sheet material such as paper, plastic films, and metal such as aluminum foil and laminates thereof are commonly produced and packaged in rolled form, often rolled about a cylindrical form tube. Sheet material in rolled form provides high density and volume of material and maintains the material in a smooth wrinkle-free condition. The quantity of material in each roll can be selected according to weight, volume and/or area. Multiple rolls of common material are commonly shipped or packaged in bulk vertically on end, and arranged in rectangular groups. The rectangular packaging of cylindrical rolls results in wasted bulk shipping volume. Depending upon the size of the cylindrical form tube, the interior volume of the tube also results in unused shipping volume.